Legendaries
Legendaries are really rare (like exoticly legendary) objects of Boko Island. They control the 46 essences of Boko Island and all over the world, like Animania or Goiky. They are known to compete in contests like normal contestants, but have the inability to be crushed by a gravestone. Most of them are unique, for example, Aftershocky is equipped with a Lunar Drill, Chainsaw, and Jackhammer (to break through even bedrock), Moonsy is multiple moons (which aren't really unique because the creator was so bored), and Borgy being a cyborg. Members *(M) Flariumy - Dweller of the Scorch *(F) Cerniumy - Frigid Skater *(M) Reachy - Elven Protector *(M) Tesla - Power Tower *(M) Plasma Cannon - Shock & Bone *(M) Aftershocky - Be-Jewel Guy *(F) Atlantisy - Depth Explorer *(F) Baney - Poisonous Lamia *(M) Diggy - Claws of Digging *(M) Dragonfly - Chaotic Watcher *(M) Phantomy - Grim Secret *(F) Wyverny - Edo Guard *(M) Soary - Soaring Wonder *(F) Fantasy - Fantastic Imagination *(M) Reflecty - Defender Lender *(M) Talenty - Smart Dart *(M) Umbra - The World's Bat-Roller *(F) Vitaminy - Healmore Doctor *(M) Jijitsuy - Ninja Artist *(M) Sonus - Mega Rocker *(F) Ultrabrighty - Sparkling Queen *(F) Oozy - Slimy's Best Sister *(M/F) Genie Lamp & Bottle - Twin Wishes *(F) Mildewy - Spore Maker *(M) Plaguy - Bringer of the Plague *(M) Eruditiony - Science Bringer *(M) Danny - The Lunar Terraria *(F) Hazmat - Radiaton Resistance Fanfiction Yeah, gettin' obssessed. To avoid confusion, please do this: *(Human Name/Birthdate/Where From) (Member) (And of course, username) Human Names Birthdates Where one of the members are from Trivia *Umbra has many references to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. His ID states him as Jodio, a pun of JoJo and Dio Brando. Umbra's ability to quickly regenerate wounds, freezing things on contact, and stealing life from stabbed prey are all references to Jojo Universe Vampire abilities. Him being extremely swift and able to see the future with his eyes closed are a reference to Za Warudo somehow. Further more, the name is both a pun of Za Warudo and Steamroller, the Za Warudo part being "The World" and the Steamroller part being where Dio attacked Jotaro with a steamroller from above, explaining why Umbra usually assults enemies spinning while in the air like a steamroller. *Dragonfly isn't a dragonfly, he's a dragonfly-like plant stalk. Apparentally Mr. Yokai had no idea what to name him. *Flariumy and Cerniumy are both references to the Sacred Tools mod. *Cerniumy's skates are a reference to Floe's skates, while Mildewy's are a reference to the Puyo Puyo Quest's Mushroom Series, with the boots being a reference to Mappela's boots. *They're a reference to the Zuri the Sylveon essences by Charlotte. I give credit to her. *Vitaminy is somehow Iron essence, being a reference to how fruits and vegetables give your vitamins and minerals, one of them being Fe (iron). The typing is similar to Cure Pill's iron essence in it. Also, the "Healmore Doctor" is a reference to one of the classes in Team Kirby Clash called "Doctor Healmore". *Jijitsuy is a ninja, boxer, and a black belt combined together, with Tiger Climbing Gear (so he can climb walls) *Sonus is known to play one of his hit songs, "Animation Mania". *Alchemist Flask used to be the plague legendary, until Alchemist Flask was replaced with Plaguy, because it didn't seem that good. *Danny is both a reference to The Diamond Minecraft (dan) and Diamond Dan (from AT: Card Wars). Danny's "The Lunar Terraria" is basically "The Diamond Minecraft" but "Even more better, because I'm made out of all lunar fragments!". Gemstone is basically a reference to how Danny is made out of all gemstones (while being infused with lunar fragments, proving his sentence wrong) *Sludge Cube (Gross Mess) used to be a legendary until the Slimy that azLugia recommended inspired him to make Oozy, Slimy's sister.